When the Angel Falls in Love with the Devil
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Apa jadinya jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis yang harusnya menjadi rival dan membenci manusia yang harusnya dilindungi, si iblis malah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harusnya dibenci, Bodohnya, iblis dan malaikat tak tau bahwa manusia yang mereka ikuti bukan manusia biasa. BL. NaruSasu/SasuNaru slight NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Aihhhh! Ternyata ini fic udah lama ngendep di dokumen dan ga jadi saya publish waktu itu-….- dan jujur, sebenernya saya lupa sama ending cerita ini *jdeeer* tapi setelah melihat rentetan tanggal merah liburan paskah*?* tekad saya sudah bulat seperti telur-telur paskah#apaan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dan beginilah…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Inspiration by:** Black Butler Comic (Kuroshitsuji), budhis culture

**Pairing:** NaruSasu/SasuNaru

NaruSaku

**Story by:** Kuas tak bertinta

**Warning: **Supernatural fic, shou-Ai, straight, OOC, typo(s), no standard language, freak story, bad ending, etc.

**Rate :** T

**Summary: **Apa jadinya jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis yang harusnya menjadi rival dan membenci manusia yang harusnya dilindungi, si iblis malah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harusnya dibenci…

* * *

"_Mulai sekarang, kalian para malaikat… aku tugaskan untuk menjaga dan melindungi para manusia… dan kalian para iblis, sesuai janjiku… kupersilahkan kalian mengganggu umatku, tapi dengan syarat… satu manusia, akan dijaga oleh satu malaikat dan diganggu oleh satu iblis…"_

**oooOOooo**

"_Apabila manusia mati kelak, dia akan diberikan dua pilihan. Pilihan yang pertama yaitu… jika hidupnya selama di dunia menjadi orang yang baik, dan selalu menjunjung tinggi Tuhan serta mengasihi sesama, maka Dewa akan mengirimnya langsung ke nirvana. Pilihan yang kedua adalah… jika selama hidupnya ia diliputi kegelapan dan selalu berada di jalur kebencian, maka Tuhan akan memberinya kesempatan beratus-ratus kali sampai ia bisa memperbaiki sikap buruknya. Entah itu menjadi hewan, tumbuhan, manusia, iblis… maupun malaikat. Hal itu dinamakan… reinkarnasi."_

"Hm… bagaimana Sasuke? Itu tertulis pada buku ini…" sosok makhluk gaib yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh makhluk tertentu saja itu kini menatap penasaran pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hn… tak ada hubungannya dengan kita," sang lawan bicara hanya menatap datar sosok iblis di hadapannya. Lalu malaikat yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mengalihkan pandangan menatap bulan purnama yang tengah tersenyum di balik jendela besar ruangan itu. menatap bulatan yang berpendar itu dengan kebosanan yang memenuhi matanya.

"Tak ada hubungannya kau bilang? Tentu saja ada! Mungkinkah kita ini adalah salah satu wujud reinkarnasi itu?" iblis itu kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Mencoba berjalan mendekat ke arah malaikat yang menjadi partnernya tersebut.

"Reinkarnasi, heh? Maksudmu kita dulu manusia? Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tak pernah mengingat bahwa aku dulu manusia," sang malaikat menjawab ketus pernyataan si iblis.

"Ya… ya… terserah padamu!" sang iblis kini meninggalkan sang malaikat dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang yang berbalutkan sprey pink dengan manusia yang terlelap di atasnya.

Mata biru sang iblis menatap teduh manusia di hadapannya, seolah ingin menyampaikan sebuah makna tersirat yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ya, iblis ini terjerat dalam sebuah cinta terlarang. Terjerat dalam sebuah lingkaran cinta yang tak mempunyai sudut sebagai pembatas rusuknya.

Sosok iblis yang seharusnya menggoda, mencoba menjerumuskan manusia ke dalam nareka dan dosa ini kini malah mencintai manusia itu. Dan bahkan mencoba melindunginya. Melindungi manusia yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab malaikat.

"Hhh… menunggu pagi itu ternyata membosankan, ya Sasuke?" kedua belah bibir merah milik sang iblis itu membuka perlahan dan mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat tanya.

"Membosankan jika kau terus mengamati gadis Haruno itu!" sang malaikat hanya menjawab ketus pertanyaan dari partner kerjanya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke? Kau itu malaikat! Bertugas menjaga dan melindungi manusia ini dengan seluruh ragamu dariku…! Dariku yang iblis ini!" sang iblis kini menaikan nada suaranya sembari memasang raut wajah heran ke arah malaikat di hadapannya yang juga kini sedang menatapnya.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu… kau iblis, bukan? Apa sepantasnya sosok iblis menyayangi seorang manusia?" sang malaikat menatap iblis tersebut dengan datar, namun matanya terlihat jelas sedang berusaha mengintimidasi tiap jengkal raga iblis tersebut.

"Heh… kau pikir kau apa? Malaikat? Apa pantas malaikat berlaku sepertimu? Kau seharusnya melindunginya! Tapi apa? Kau terlihat sangat membenci Sakura! Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau membenci gadis ini?"

"… aku… hanya tak suka melihat cinta terlarang di sini," dan sosok malaikat yang semula beradu argument dengan iblis pirang itu kini menghilang dalam kegelapan malam yang menguasai bumi.

"Ck! Brengsek! Dia kabur!" dan sang iblis yang ditinggal malaikat itu hanya bisa mengumpat kesal tak terima dengan aksi menghindarnya malaikat itu.

**When Angel Falls in Love with the Devil**

Sakura menegak susunya dengan cepat, lalu mengambil serbet dan mengelap bibirnya. Selesai sarapan rupanya.

"Aku berangkat, Tou-san, Kaa-san," ia menyalami kedua orang tuanya satu persatu lalu berjalan keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Mereka menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Sakura menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya, Sasuke sang malaikat dan Naruto sang iblis masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Heh, bahkan hari inipun kau belum menggodanya agar berbuat dosa," sang malaikat tiba-tiba membuka topik pembicaraan di pagi tenang ini.

"A-aku hanya belum melakukannya… bu-bukannya tidak mau!" Naruto mencoba menyanggah.

"Ya, aku yakin gadis ini adalah manusia paling suci saat hari penimbangan nanti. Dan dia akan masuk surga… cih, membosankan jika terus seperti itu… tidak ada tantangannya!" Sasuke semakin memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Oh, ya?! Bukannya bagus kalau dia masuk surga?! Dia akan bergabung bersama malaikat-malaikat sejenismu! Bukannya di neraka bersama kami para iblis… dan kau, bisa lebih lama bersamanya, Teme!"

"Heh, jika dia banyak berbuat dosa, tentu dia akan masuk neraka… bukannya kau mencintainya, Dobe?! Kau bisa bersamanya di neraka! Karena itu, setidaknya godalah ia sedikit!" Sasuke sedikit menekankan ucapan 'mencintainya' kepada Naru. Sengaja…

"Kau gila? Hah! Justru karena aku mencintainyalah aku tidak mau membuatnya jadi orang berdosa, baka! Neraka itu kejam…! Menyakitkan dan bergelimangan sampah-sampah penderitaan. Aku… aku tak tega padanya…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini duduk tenang di halte, menunggu bus datang.

"Cih… berlama-lama bersamamu di dunia manusia ini membuatku malas! Jangan bercanda… tidak tega menggodanya? Kau itu iblis! Jadilah iblis yang kejam dan haus kelicikan serta lapar kejahatan! Kau bahkan bertingkah seperti manusia… manusia lemah yang jatuh cinta seperti di dalam cerita-cerita buatan manusia itu sendiri! Menjijikan…" Sasuke berkomentar pedas. Membuat Naruto mendelik atas ucapannya.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?! Kau bah –"

"Cukup, Dobe! Aku jijik melihat tingkah berlebihan dan protektifmu pada gadis itu. Perlakukan ia seperti iblis memperlakukan manusia pada umumnya! Sekarang kau terlihat dengan jelas mengakui kalau kau mencintainya! Mencintai manusia itu!"

"Kau sendiri apa, Teme?! Memangnya kau pantas disebut malaikat PADA UMUMNYA?! Menyuruh iblis menggoda manusia… menyuruhku menjadi licik dan jahat… PANTAS?! Mana yang disebut malaikat penuh kebaikan?! Kau bahkan sama saja denganku! Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau begitu membenci Sakura?! Malaikat macam apa kau?! Cih! Mungkin kita harus bertukar peran, Teme" Naruto mendecih sinis.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia lebih memilih memasuki bus mengikuti Sakura daripada harus melanjutkan argumennya dengan iblis seperti Naruto.

'Aku membencinya karena kau mencintainya, Dobe…' batin Sasuke sembari menatap datar Sakura yang ada di depannya.

Dan dari sini, cerita mereka bertiga baru akan dimulai. Karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya dan masalah-masalah apa yang akan tercipta jika Sakura membongkar rahasianya. Rahasia bahwa sebenarnya Sakura bukan sekedar manusia biasa.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Iya nih cerita pendek… maklumin aja, namanya aja prolog-_-b #alasan

Well, saya tau kalau April nanti saya UN dan dengan begonya saya malah ngepublish semua ini… salahkan liburan paskah yang begitu menggoda untuk membuat fanfic…. Dan salahkan computer saya yang begitu menggoda buat diketik-ketik -_- serta salahkan juga kalian para readers yang ga mau ngereview #woy

Wkwkwk, Mind to review?

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Gzzz… maafkanlah saya agak ngaret. Ya kalian taulah, liburan paskah itu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan jadi, akhirnya saya memutuskan buat update yang ini pas libur abis UN XD

* * *

**To:**

**Uzumaki Scout 36: **Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Hehehe #berasakerendipanggilkuas #salahya oke deh, terserah panggil apa-v-b WHY?! Asdfghjkl, analisismu itu… aaa! Liat aja di chap ini. Apa ini karena aku kelamaan hiatus ya di fandom Naruto -_-a jadinya alur ceritanya pasaran dan mudah ditebak gini-…-

**Aerynaru: **Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Iya, emang disengaja Naru jadi iblis dan Sasu jadi malaikat… ntar bakal diceritain kok kenapa… kalo Naru malaikat dan Sasu iblis, ga seru dong… udah banyak yang buat gitu, kan? hehe.

**Aster-bunny-bee: **Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Pas baca review ini berasa dapet inspirasi baru ^^ wkwk, Makasih ya, eh? Tukeran peran, ya? Kita liat aja nanti. Wah, artinya kita sama-sama lulus dong nanti?*amiin*

** : **Makasih atas reviewnya. Sip, udah lanjut-v-b

**Tinta Hitam:** Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Iya, ga didiemin… tau sendiri kan kalo aku ini males -…-

**Sasha lovenaru**: Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Kalau itu sih… liat chap ini aja ya-_-v*frustasi karena alurnya ketebak semua*

**Akimoto Michiyo:** Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Hihihi, okesip udah lanjut, semoga kamu bisa ngeliat betapa judesnya Sasu di chap ini.

**Princess Visionaries of obsesi: **Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Eum, mungkin si Saku punya indera ke-enam… kita liat aja nanti.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by: Black Butler Comic (Kuroshitsuji), budhis culture

Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru

NaruSaku

Story by: Kuas tak bertinta

Warning:Supernatural fic, shou-Ai, straight, OOC, typo(s), no standard language, freak story, bad ending, etc.

Rate : T

Summary:Apa jadinya jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis yang harusnya menjadi rival dan membenci manusia yang harusnya dilindungi, si iblis malah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harusnya dibenci…

* * *

**When the Angel Falls in Love with the Devil**

Hari semakin siang, namun…

"Hey, Dobe… sudah tengah hari dan kau belum menggodanya sedikitpun…" Sasuke memasang tampang menyebalkan ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, ya! Akan kulakukan sekarang! Kau pemaksa sekali, Teme! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini professional pada pekerjaan," si pirang mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan. Mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah mengerjakan soal ulangan di dalam kelas.

"Sakura-chan… bagaimana kalau kau melihat sedikit buku yang ada di dalam lacimu? Atau melirik lembaran teman di sampingmu?" Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit memanas. Entah karena dia iblis yang terbuat dari api atau karena jarak dia dan Sakura begitu dekat.

"Cih! Seperti itu yang kau sebut menggoda, Dobe?! Kau itu idiot?" sindiran Sasuke mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah, kali ini karena menahan amarah.

"Oy-oy… sudahlah, Sasuke! Naruto sudah berusaha tuh! Lagian, kenapa kau yang sewot sih?" terdengar suara makhluk lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sesosok iblis juga rupanya.

Ya, suasana kelas hari itu benar-benar hening dikarenakan ulangan semester yang tengah berlangsung. Padahal, dibalik keheningan itu… puluhan makhluk halus berkeliaran dengan bebasnya tanpa ada manusia yang sadar.

"Sudahlah, Konan… memang aku yang bodoh mungkin. Lagipula aku tidak seprofessional dia dalam hal pekerjaan. Dia kan malaikat yang patut diteladani!" Naruto menekankan kata 'teladan' dengan sangat dibuat-buat guna membalas sindiran Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura! Bisakah kau tidak melirik ke sana-kemari?! Kau pikir Sensei tidak tahu bahwa kau berusaha melihat lembaran milik Yamanaka? Dan kau, Yamanaka Ino, jangan berani-berani bekerjasama dengannya atau kalian tidak akan mendapat nilai!" Tiba-tiba suara nyaring dari Kurenai Sensei memecah keheningan kelas, membuat seisi kelas tegang dengan ancaman yang diberikan sang guru killer itu.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Konan, sang iblis penjaga Ino. Mata Konan melirik ke arah Naruto tanpa melepaskan senyuman bahagianya.

"Lihat, Naruto! Mereka berdua melakukannya! Mereka tergoda! Kita berdua berhasil, dan Sasuke… kau lihat kan yang barusan?!" Konan mengalihkan pandangannya ka arah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapi seolah tak peduli. Lalu ia berbalik memunggungi Konan dan Naruto meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Namun senyum itu hanya sesaat sebelum ia menembus dinding ruang kelas.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap kosong ke tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menjauh lalu hilang ditelan dinding. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

"Hei… kau jangan senang dulu, iblis jelek! Mungkin kali ini dia tergoda, tapi lain kali jangan harap! Aku akan lebih berusaha melindunginya…" Deidara, sang malaikat milik Ino yang gagal melindungi tuannya itu kini angkat bicara. Menghapus keheningan yang sempat tercipta karena dua huruf dingin Sasuke.

"Hahaha… coba saja kalau bisa, Dei! Kau tadi sudah mati-matian membujuknya untuk jujur dan gagal, bukan?" Konan menyeringai merasa mendapat kemenangan mutlak.

'Si Teme itu bahkan tidak melindungi Sakura dariku sama sekali tadi. Bahkan ia yang menyuruhku untuk menjerumuskan Sakura. Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan malaikat aneh seperti dia? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?' Naruto membatin heran. Ya, sebenarnya sudah lama ia memikirkan semua ini. Namun kini, ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Ada yang aneh pada Sasuke.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali ia diciptakan. Saat ia belum mengemban tugas, di saat ia belum bertemu dengan partner kerjanya, Sasuke. Ia dibesarkan dikalangan iblis. Dikaratina selama lima belas tahun dalam hitungan kalender iblis. Dan akhirnya, setelah ia dianggap telah siap, ia diturunkan ke bumi. Diturunkan untuk menggantikan iblis yang dulunya menjaga Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa iblis itu digantikan olehnya. Bukankah iblis tidak bisa mati sampai hari kiamat nanti? Sampai hari penyiksaan. Tapi kenapa?

Apa mungkin iblis itu akan mengalami reinkarnasi? Atau mungkin ia dianggap telah lulus dan dikirim ke surga? Jika iya… betapa beruntungnya dia. Dia bisa masuk surga sebelum hari kiamat datang. Ia tak perlu lagi mengikuti penimbangan dosa dan amal. Dan jika reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada… apakah ia salah satu dari yang mengalami? Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke juga makhluk hasil reinkarnasi? Siapa yang tau?

Jika dihitung sampai detik ini, dia sudah menjaga Sakura selama… enam bulan dalam kalender manusia. Ya, masih sangat-sangat baru. Dan bahkan, mungkin… belum banyak yang ia ketahui dari Sakura. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama amatir. Mereka diturunkan pertama kali bertugas pada detik yang sama.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu berniat menyusul Sasuke. Menyusul Sasuke yang pergi entah ke mana. Mungkin ia harus berbicara dengan Teme itu.

"Hey, Naruto! Mau kemana kau? Ayolah, kita bujuk lagi manusia-manusia itu! siapa tau mereka terjerumus lagi, kan?" kali ini giliran Hidan, sang iblis milik Gaara yang berkata. Mencoba menyuruh Naruto kembali.

"Diam kau! Gaara bahkan tak terbujuk dengan rayuanmu sama sekali! Dia tetap setia dalam kebaikan!" Sasori sang malaikat penjaga Gaara menyanggah perkataan Hidan dengan cepat.

Naruto memilih bungkam tak menanggapi ucapan mereka, lalu berjalan menembus dinding seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Heh… aku heran, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah satu-satunya malaikat dan iblis paling aneh yang pernah kukenal. Kau tau? Saat Sakura menyontek tadi, aku berani bersumpah melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil! Dan Saat Sakura menyontek tadi juga, Naruto menghela napas seolah kecewa!" Hidan memulai acara gossip antar makhluk halus dadakan saat Naruto menghilang.

"Hahaha, siapa yang percaya? Kau itu iblis! Di mana-mana iblis berbohong itu sudah biasa, bukan? Bahkan kau sampai berani bersumpah begitu… pantas saja Tuhan mengutuk iblis…" Sasori memandang remeh Hidan.

"Tidak, Sasori… aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh pada karakteristik mereka berdua. Keduanya benar-benar kontras. Naruto yang iblis bersikap seolah ia adalah malaikat. Kau lihat saat ia tak ikhlas membujuk Sakura? Lalu raut kecewanya saat Sakura termakan bujuk rayunya? Lalu si Sasuke. Kau lihat ia seperti sangat ingin melihat Naruto menjerumuskan Sakura? Seolah-olah ia mendapat kepuasan sendiri saat melihat Sakura berdosa. Sangat mirip dengan karakter iblis. Lalu… ia tersenyum kecil seperti kata Hidan, ya walaupun aku tak melihatnya," di pojok ruangan kini terdengar tanggapan lagi dari makhluk lain. Kali ini giliran Shikamaru, malaikat penjaga Temari.

"Aku tahu, mungkinkah kasus ini seperti pepatah yang sering kudengar di dunia manusia? Malaikat berbulu iblis? Ah maksudku Iblis berbulu malaikat? Ah –rasanya bukan itu versi aslinya… Oh ya! Serigala berbulu domba!" Tobi si iblis milik Temari yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

Yang lain memandang Tobi sweatdrop. "Berlama-lama di dunia manusia membuatmu menjadi pujangga yang hebat, Tobi… walaupun sebenarnya iblis ataupun malaikat tidak ada yang berbulu…" Konan menanggapi sarkas.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Konan. Terimakasih, aku tau pengetahuanku sangatlah luas," Tobi tertawa garing di tengah keheningan.

.

"Hey, Teme! Tunggu aku… kau mau ke mana?" Naruto sedikit berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya. Namun Sasuke tetap fokus menatap ke depan sembari melanjutkan langkah kakinya, tak memperlambatnya, ataupun mempercepatnya. Persis seperti GLB yang di UN-kan kemarin.

"Teme… tunggu aku." Naruto tetap tak menyerah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Dobe? Urusi saja manusia kesayanganmu itu…" bukannya menuruti permintaan Naruto, Sasuke malah membuat api pertengkaran kembali dengan kalimat kasarnya.

"Oy oy… aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu, dan kau menanggapinya seperti ini? Ayolah… aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Sasuke," Naruto yang kini berada di samping Sasuke mulai menyamakan langkahnya.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang katanya ingin berbicara berdua saja dengannya dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat membuat suhu tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Belum lagi si Dobe itu yang mengatakan hal tersebut tepat di sampingnya.

"Hn. Bicara saja, cepat katakan yang ingin kau tanyakan," Sasuke berkata demikian sebelum menembus dinding terakhir. Membuat keduanya berada di atap sekolah dengan segera tanpa harus membuka pintu menuju atap.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura, karena –"

"Cukup. Aku tidak tau jika kau ingin mengenal lebih dekat tentang diriku dengan cara membicarakan Sakura, Dobe. Kupikir orang bodoh sekalipun tau bahwa Sakura tak ada hubungannya denganku. Pergilah! Kau membuatku jengah!" Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto yang ada di sampingnya menggunakan satu tangan. Terlihat kini _mood_-nya yang semakin jatuh karena Naruto membicarakan Sakura lagi, membuatnya memanas diselimuti amarah.

"Tidak, Teme! Maksudku, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang Sakura. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya!" Naruto membuka suara.

"Kaulah yang aneh! Kau itu aneh, Dobe! Sudahlah, menjauh dariku sekarang," Sasuke semakin memicu pertengkaran.

"Teme, dengar… aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang. Begini saja, aku tanya, kau jawab. Nanti aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu! Apapun, tapi yang masih sanggup kulakukan."

"Apapun? Bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu mencium Hidan? Kau sanggup, bukan?" Sasuke nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Naruto. Terdengar dari intonasinya yang melunak walau tak banyak.

"Baka! apapun tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh dan melibatkan hal-hal mesum seperti itu!" Naruto merengut jengkel. Tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan berkata begitu.

"Ya ya… baiklah. Tanyakan," akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui perjanjian yang Naruto tawarkan. Walaupun sedikit kecewa karena ucapan Naruto yang barusan.

"Menurutmu, ada yang aneh tidak pada Sakura?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan menyilangkan kakinya diikuti dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang kan, menurutku kaulah yang aneh."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sweatdrop. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel istirahat. Namun berbunyi atau tidaknya bel itu, toh tak berpengaruh pada mereka berdua.

"Teme, ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Kau tau, aku sedikit bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sakura dengan mudahnya mengikuti ucapanku? Padahal kau tahu, kan? Sakura itu anak baik-baik, pintar dan tidak mungkin menyontek apalagi dalam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang," Naruto memandang serius Sasuke yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, siapapun bisa melakukannya. Dia hanya manusia, manusia yang dengan mudahnya melakukan kesalahan karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna," Sasuke menanggapi.

Naruto terdiam…

"Baiklah, abaikan yang itu. Sebenarnya maksudku bukan seperti itu… kau tahu, kan kita ini menjadi partner belum terlalu lama dan menjadi milik Sakura masih dalam waktu yang tergolong singkat?" Naruto kembali serius.

"Ya, lalu apa masalahnya? Kau tidak betah menjadi partnerku?" Seperti biasa, kalimat sarkas Sasuke selalu keluar dimanapun ia berada dan apapun pertanyaannya.

"Bukan, baka! maksudku, Sakura masih terlalu menjadi misteri bagi kita. Pernah tidak sih kau perhatikan, pandangan matanya terkadang seperti bisa melihat kita. Ya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan bukannya benar-benar melihat kita, tapi…" Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian di mana Sakura seolah sedang menatapnya intens. Dan sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Oh, lalu kau mau bilang bahwa Sakura itu memiliki indera keenam? Dan ia bisa melihat kita karena inderanya, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali, teman-teman…" sebuah suara memotong percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Suara dari manusia yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mata hijau wanita itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua dengan seulas seringaian yang tak disembunyikan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu, dengan rambut merah muda yang berkibar karena efek sapuan angin. Membuatnya terlihat menakutkan di mata kedua makhluk itu.

"Sasuke… bagaimana –menurutmu?" Naruto menoleh patah-patah ka arah Sasuke yang masih bergeming tak melepas pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Ini buruk…" Sasuke bergumam sangat lirih sehingga Naruto pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

**TBC** or **End**?

* * *

**A/N**: Aaaa…. Apa ini masih terlalu datar dan ga berasa sama sekali ceritanya? Ga tau kenapa perasaan semakin hari gaya saya bercerita makin gak keren*?* yosh, selamat ya buat yang tebakannya bener, emang Saku punya indera keenam kok, dan udah lama bisa ngeliat Sasu sama Naru. Hehehe…

Mind to review?

_**Kuas Tak Bertinta**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hahaha… sumpah liburan membutakan nurani saya untuk update… tapi untunglah saya kembali ke jalan yang benar dan ingat akan hutang fic yang belum terlunaskan *apabanget*

* * *

**To: **

**Naruto:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Hehe, iya kok dilanjut walau agak ngaret. Sakura suka sama Naruto? Haha… itu sih liat aja ke depannya-v-b

**Azzahra:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Siip, lanjut…

**Snow Black:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Iya sih, emang mungkin ga kerasa banget… padahal aku udah berusaha buat Sasu jadi tipe baddas uke, lho. Dan Naru, aku buat dia jadi chibi seme… ya maksudnya si Naru itu keliatannya aja uke, padahal seme… Naru kurang peka sih ya. Hehe, iya… makasiiih! Amiin deh semoga aku lulus T^T

**Uzumaki Scout 36:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Wkwk, kita liat aja nanti apa si Saku bakal melakukan hal nista sama Sasu dan Naru. Oh, syukurlah kalo cerita aku ternyata ga pasaran T^T ternyata hobi nganalisis, ya? Oke sip, udah dilanjut. FB-ku? Kalo penasaran pm aku aja, ntar aku kasih tau deh namanya.

**Tinta Hitam:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Kocak?-_- ga ngerti deh segi kocaknya di mana. Perasaan ini genrenya romance sama supernatural deh, bukan parody atau humor-,- hih, Shika udah punya Temari ga usah rebut-rebut ;p

**Sasha lovenaru:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Asal nebak aja kamu udah bener gitu-_-a apalagi kalo beneran nebak. Okesip udah lanjut.

**Princess Visionaries of obsesi: **Makasih atas reviewnya. Hah?.-. Saku kayak iblis juga? Ya ampun, apa aku ngebuat karakter Saku jadi kayak iblis ya? Aku ga niat buat Saku jadi gitu loh. Kejebak gimana ya maksudnya-_-a Saku ga ada ilmu apa-apa kok.

**Fuji:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Belum end, kok. Okesip ini udah dilanjut.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by: Black Butler Comic (Kuroshitsuji), budhis culture

Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru

NaruSaku

Story by: Kuas tak bertinta

Warning:Supernatural fic, shou-Ai, straight, OOC, typo(s), not standard language, freak story, bad ending, etc.

Rate : T

Summary:Apa jadinya jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis yang harusnya menjadi rival dan membenci manusia yang harusnya dilindungi, si iblis malah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harusnya dibenci…

* * *

**When the Devil Falls in Love with the Angel**

Mata hijau itu tak berkedip menatap makhluk lain yang berada tak jauh darinya. Senyum tipis terus mengembang di bibirnya.

Kini tinggalah Sasuke sendiri yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, sementara Naruto si iblis partnernya sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Benar-benar iblis yang tidak setia kawan. Sasuke sedikit mengutuk kelakuan Naruto, begitu tahu bahwa manusia yang mereka kawal kini memergoki mereka yang sedang bergosip tidak elit, dia malah kabur.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tidak ikut kabur bersama Naruto? Namamu Sasuke, kan?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

Dengan tenang Sasuke bangkit dan balas menatap mata hijau Sakura tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Lalu mulai membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura.

"Jadi kau bisa melihat kami sejak awal? Sejak hari pertama kami ditugaskan untuk menjagamu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sebelumnya, Sasuke malah membuka topik baru.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sedikit sedih karena malaikat dan iblis yang bersamaku dulu sebelum kalian pergi. Aku dengan mereka sangat dekat, itu sebabnya aku sedih. Tapi saat pagi itu, pagi di mana aku terbangun dan melihat kalian berdua… entah kenapa timbul niat menjahili kalian. Ya, berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat kalian selama enam bulan itu susah, lho," Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hn. Begitu rupanya. Jadi kau bisa melihat semuanya? Termasuk teman-teman kami yang lain?"

"Tidak-tidak! Biarpun aku bisa melihat makhluk seperti kalian, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat malaikat dan iblis yang menjadi pelindungku saja. Aneh, kan? tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku, eh? Berbeda sekali dengan malaikatku yang dulu. Tapi… itu yang membuatmu terlihat lucu dan menarik, kau tahu?" Sakura tersenyum sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Hn. Terserah," lalu setelah mengatakan dua patah kata terakhir, kedua sayap putih milik Sasuke muncul dibalik punggungnya. Lalu dengan kecepatan kedipan mata, Sasuke menghilang menyusul Naruto. Ia enggan berlama-lama dengan gadis yang tidak disukainya ini.

"Hm, tsundere sekali ya… Sasuke…" Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang sulit diartikan maksudnya.

.

"Gah! Aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa di depan Sakura nanti?! Astaga… kalau selama ini ternyata dia memang benar-benar bisa melihat kami, itu artinya semua kelakuanku terhadapnya ketahuan?! Saat wajahku memerah, saat aku menungguinya di tempat tidur, sampai saat aku menatapnya terus-menerus? Naruto… kau benar-benar iblis yang paling tidak beruntung sedunia…"

Tampak sesosok iblis pirang yang sedang mengutuki nasibnya dengan tubuh yang ia rebahkan di atas bukit belakang sekolah. Iblis itu berceloteh tiada henti sambil memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk ke depan.

"Untung saja aku tidak pernah mengintipnya mandi atau berganti pakaian."

"Apa aku harus muncul di hadapannya dan berkata 'Hai, Sakura… ternyata kau bisa melihatku ya? Haha… artinya selama ini kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu, ya?'….. ah! Mana bisa aku mengatakan hal konyol begitu! Atau begini saja… 'Sakura, maafkan aku yang selama ini telah jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau benar-benar cantik, manis dan seksi. Lihatlah badan indahmu itu…' tunggu… kenapa kesannya aku jadi maniak begini?! Aaah!" Naruto sibuk berguling-guling di tanah tempat ia tiduran. Stress sendiri rupanya.

"Ternyata kau begitu nista dan menjijikan, Dobe…" muncul lagi satu mahkluk lain di belakangnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kasar Sasuke.

"T-Teme..? Kau mendengar semuanya?!" ah, mendadak wajah Naruto memerah karena semua kenistaannya kini malah terbongkar oleh partnernya sendiri.

"Hn… ternyata semua iblis sama saja. Nafsunya besar dan mencintai hanya karena bentuk tubuhnya. Apa lagi itu kalau bukan menjijikkan namanya?" Sasuke memasang tampang jijik ke arah Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali berwajah datar. Benar-benar otot wajah yang fleksibel, dapat berubah dengan cepat.

"Apa kau bilang? Hey, dengar ya… aku tidak serendah itu, tau! Tentu saja bukan karena bentuk tubuhnya, Sasuke! Kau pikir aku sepertimu? Yang menyukai malaikat atau apalah yang memiliki dada besar?! Kau kan malaikat aneh! Mungkin saja malah kau yang menyukai hal semacam itu!"

Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan ucapan Naruto yang barusan. Hah… yang benar saja. Dada besar? Heh… dia bukan maniak rendahan seperti itu. dilihat dari segi mananya kalau dia penyuka dada besar? Apa Naruto memiliki dada seperti itu? tidak, kan? well… abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir.

Sasuke tak menanggapi sindiran Naruto. Ia lebih memilih duduk diam di atas rumput dekat Naruto.

"Woy, Teme…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak dan mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk.

"Hn… bisakah kau langsung bertanya saja dan tidak usah sok menggantungkan kalimat begitu, Dobe?" Nampaknya Sasuke sangat tidak sabar dengan kebertele-teleannya Naruto.

"Ya ya ya! Kau tadi bicara apa saja dengan Sakura saat aku pergi?" Naruto memasang wajah jengkelnya. Wajah yang menunjukkan betapa jelasnya ia membenci panggilan Dobe itu.

"Pergi? Kau bilang kau pergi? Kabur begitu kau bilang pergi? Hah… pengecut! Sudah jelas-jelas kabur masih bisa kau sebut itu pergi…" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan Naruto.

"Okay! Aku akui aku tadi kabur! Kau tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan bisa, kan?! topik awal kita tadi tentang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura saat aku kabur… kenapa kau malah membahas kepengecutanku?! Lagipula kau tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya! Aku tidak sepengecut yang kau kira!"

"Hn… dia cuma mengatakan kalau dia bisa melihat kita berdua sejak awal. Dan kau, bisakah kau tidak usah berkoar-koar begitu? Telingaku sakit! Dan yang lebih parah, aku terkena muncratan ludahmu, Dobe!" Naruto sukses sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang barusan. Dan hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa miliknya. Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan.

"Hehe, maaf deh… lagian itu belum seberapa! Hanya kena cipratan sedikit saja sudah _tsundere to the max_ seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau nanti ciuman? Aku yakin kekasihmu yang kau ajak ciuman itu nanti malah kau marahi seperti tadi," Naruto berkata dengan santainya. Tidak mengerti perubahan situasi sekitar.

"Baka…"

"Hahaha! Wajahmu sampai memerah begitu, Teme! Lihatlah! Sangat tidak elit untuk malaikat sok cool sepertimu! Ternyata kau bisa bersikap manis seperti ini ya, Teme? Seperti anak perempuan yang malu digoda kekasihnya saja…" Naruto semakin berbicara ngelantur. Benar-benar tidak paham dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sudah malu setengah mampus.

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe. Lebih baik kau memikirkan apa yang harus kau katakan di depan Haruno itu nanti daripada mengurusiku," untunglah Sasuke bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"…. Kau benar Teme… aaaahhh! Kau malah mengingatkanku tentang hal seperti itu! bagaimana kalau nanti Sakura membenciku dan memandangku dengan pandangan jijiknya setelah tahu bahwa aku menyukainya?"

'Baguslah jika itu benar-benar terjadi,' wajah Sasuke tetap datar, berbanding terbalik dengan batinnya yang bergurau nista.

"Ah, tapi bukankah ada bagusnya jika ia bisa melihat kita? Itu artinya ada kemungkinan cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lagipula setidaknya dia sadar akan keberadaanku."

'Itulah sebab aku menyebutnya mimpi buruk jika itu yang akan terjadi,' Sasuke membatin miris.

"Kau masih mengharapkan cinta darinya? Kau benar-benar iblis yang menjijikan," Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat menusuk andalannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Iri? Atau… ah! Aku tau, kau juga menyukai Sakura, kan?" dengan seenak jidatnya, Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Cih… hanya malaikat bodoh yang jatuh cinta dengan yang bukan sebangsanya," 'dan itulah yang terjadi padaku,' Sasuke membatin miris. Sedikit mengutuk perasaannya terhadap iblis songong di hadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada iblis macam Naruto.

Bukan hanya itu… dia saja yang bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan sangat baik bisa suka sama Naruto, apalagi Sakura... manusia yang masih labil labil gaje, bisa-bisa fic ini beneran berubah jadi NaruSaku deh pairingnya… *abaikan yang terakhir*

"Yaya, terserah kau sajalah, Teme!"

.

Selesai makan malam di kamar Sakura…

"Ah, jadi ini yang namanya Naruto? Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto…" Sakura mengembangkan senyuman pada bibirnya.

"Ya begitulah, Sakura-chan. Jadi… kau sudah lama bisa melihat kami? Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang janggal denganmu," Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan intonasi senormal mungkin. Sasuke yang melihat pertistiwa yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan itu hanya bisa mendengus bosan.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Tapi menyenangkan lho, menipu kalian dan mengamati tingkah laku kalian saat kalian tak menyadari bahwa aku bisa melihat semuanya. Dan, hey Sasuke… kenapa kau diam saja?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dua hurufnya. Pertanda dia enggan berbicara banyak dengan Sakura. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak menyukai gadis ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Teme! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara lebih banyak? kau bahkan malaikat penjaganya, seharusnya kalian berdua bisa akrab. Apalagi Sakura bisa berinteraksi dengan kita…"

"Berinteraksi? Dengan manusia pembohong dan suka menipu ini? Cih… yang benar saja… Dobe," yak, akhirnya Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kalimat sarkasnya.

"Oy, Teme! Sakura tidak bermaksud jahat kok… kau terlalu berlebihan, ayolah!" Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke dan hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan memutar bola matanya, lalu kemudian menghilang entah ke mana.

"Cih, dia kabur!" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal, tatapan sebal yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Haha, kalian berdua sepertinya sangat akrab, ya? Teme dan Dobe… kesannya seperti panggilan penuh cinta… _anata_ dan _koi_," Sakura tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana suram akibat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya argumennya agak tidak nyambung.

"Mana bisa begitu…! Aku dan dia bahkan sangat kontras… Teme dan Dobe itu hanya panggilan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal, Sakura-chan!" Naruto membantah dengan cepat argumen dari Sakura.

"Ya, ya… aku percaya, kok. Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sakura-chan', Naruto?" Sakura sedikit menyeringai menyadari bahwa Naruto memanggilnya dengan akhiran '-chan'. Teme, Dobe, dan sekarang Chan.

"I-itu, memangnya aneh ya kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan begitu?"

"Sebenarnya sih agak sedikit aneh. Panggilan begitu kan untuk kalau sudah akrab, apalagi kau memanggil nama kecilku. Tapi tak apalah, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu ke mana Sasuke pergi?"

"Entahlah… si Teme itu memang aneh, suka marah-marah sendiri. Jangan diambil hati ya, Sakura-chan?" perkataan Naruto segera disambut dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

'Tentu saja… lagipula perilakunya yang begitu malah membuatku tertarik. Yang benar saja kalau aku membencinya. Sarkastik, ya?' Sakura membatin stress ala seorang maniak.

.

Sementara itu di perpuskatakaan pribadi keluarga Haruno tampak malaikat milik Sakura sedang berkeliaran di dalamnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sehingga ia menyinggahi ruangan pengap yang dipenuhi buku membosankan ini.

Tangannya sibuk membuka satu-persatu buku yang terdapat di dalam ruangan lalu mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula. Pikirannya melayang.

Tatapan Naruto yang tadi itu… benar-benar berbeda. Bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu peduli pada Sakura? Ia merasa benar-benar marah tadi. Kenapa dia harus dipertemukan dengan si Dobe maniak Sakura itu? kenapa pula dia harus memiliki perasaan dengan iblis _freak_ macam Naruto. Belum lagi si Dobe itu malah menyukai manusia yang harus dijaganya. Dan sekarang apa? Dia merasa si bodoh Haruno itu sengaja mempermainkan mereka berdua.

Apa-apaan sikap Haruno itu? seringaiannya benar-benar membuat Sasuke muak. Sok keren, begitu batinnya. Padahal Sauke sendiri suka berlaku sarkas dan sok keren tapi malah mengatai Sakura, benar-benar tidak tau malu. Oka abaikan yang tadi.

Sasuke membolak-balik lembaran album foto ditangannya dengan kasar. Mencoba melimpahkan semua kekesaannya kepada album foto tak berdosa itu. Hingga matanya tertuju pada suatu foto.

Mata hitam itu memandang sejenak foto itu dengan lebih teliti. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil foto itu dan menyimpannya.

"Siapa Haruno itu sebenarnya?"

**TBC** or **End**?

* * *

**A/N:** yahaha… ini ga terlalu drama kan ceritanya? Saya mau coba buat konflik yang cuma sedikit deh… dan, udah bisa nyimpulin kan? Si Sasu suka Naru, Naru suka Saku, dan Saku suka Sasu. Hihihi… #door dan… asdfghjkl! Kenapa aku ga bisa memunculkan sisi seme Naruto? Tapi ga apa, sisi seme Naruto bakalan keluar diakhir. Dan bakal kelihatan siapa uke yang sebenarnya *ini apa sih*

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** gzzz-,- serius ini saya lagi galau*?* pengumuman lulus-lulusan dua jam lagiT^T saking takutnya sampe ngetik fic ini buat lupain hasil UN asdfghjkl itu DX maaf deh chap ini agak jelek… soalnya ngebuatnya sambil pecah belah pikirannya. antara galauin UN, frustasi ga bisa namatin game karena gak konsen, dan galau mikirin di SMA nanti nasibnya gimana #alahbanyakbacot

Doakan kelulusan saya, Minna! Dengan nilai yang bagus tentunya T^T huwaaaa 2 jam lagi itu ga lama aaaa! Ngeri bayangin nasib 2 jam di masa depan.

* * *

Balesan Review:

**Update jangan lama-lama? **Ga bisa T^T tangan saya Cuma dua. **Naruto jadi seme? **Iya.-. soalnya saya suka seme yang gak peka dan uke yang tsun kayak Naruto dan Sasuke. Maaf ya, ga sesuai keinginan kalian. **Sasu sama Naru napak? Gak terbang? **Iya, mereka jalan kayak kita manusia biasa, tapi bisa terbang juga. Sayap mereka bisa muncul atau hilang sendiri sesuai keinginan mereka. **Chap 4 dipanjangin? **Aduh… semoga aja ini udah panjang deh :') **Siapa Sakura di sini? **Dia manusia… kan udah dijelasin dari awal malah.-. **Iblis sama malaikat penjaga Sakura sebelumnya siapa?** Jujur saya gak kepikiran buat nentuin siapa yang jadi penjaga Sakura sebelumnya. Anggap aja character yang gak kita kenal *?*

_Makasih atas review kalian :') seenggaknya saya jadi semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin fic ini dan melupakan sedikit kegalauan saya *?*_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by: Black Butler Comic (Kuroshitsuji), budhis culture

Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru

NaruSaku

Story by: Kuas tak bertinta

Warning:Supernatural fic, shou-Ai, straight, OOC, typo(s), not standard language, freak story, bad ending, etc.

Rate : T

Summary:Apa jadinya jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis yang harusnya menjadi rival dan membenci manusia yang harusnya dilindungi, si iblis malah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harusnya dibenci…

* * *

**When the Angel Falls in Love with the Devil**

"Hey, Sasuke! Sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben sekali kau datang ke perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Haruno ini…" sebuah suara lain yang datangnya dari ambang pintu menyadarkan Sasuke dari khayalannya tentang siapa Sakura sebenarnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sejenak lalu mendecih sinis, decihan yang ditujukan untuk iblis sang lawan bicaranya kini.

"Hey… tidak usah sinis begitu… sudahlah, aku tahu bahwa akhirnya kau juga tertarik untuk membaca buku ini, bukan?" iblis penjaga ayah Sakura itu menunjukan sebuah buku dengan sampul bewarna kuning yang sudah sangat kita tahu bahwa buku itu be rate-M dengan bangganya. Ya, hobi khas Kakashi.

"Aku tidak semenjijikan itu, Kakashi," Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hahaha, berbulan-bulan kita tinggal satu rumah dan kau selalu berbicara ketus begini? Belum lagi kalimatmu sangat singkat!" Kakashi tertawa garing, merasa keadaan semakin absurd.

"Hn."

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke, kau tahu? Iruka saja yang malaikat alim sekalipun tidak seketus ini padaku… sejijik itukah kau pada kaum kami?" Kakashi tak menyerah, mencoba memancing Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Kakashi? Kalau aku baik padamu kau mau apa?!" Sasuke menjawab semakin garang.

"Tidak… abaikan saja ucapanku yang tadi," Kakashi langsung bungkam dan segera membuka buku di tangannya, berpura-pura membaca buku itu dengan sangat serius.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu berniat meninggalkan ruangan pengap berhiaskan debu ini dengan segera.

"Er… Sasuke…!" Kakashi kembali berseru.

"Apa?! Tidak puaskah kau membuatku kesal terus?!" Dan bentakan terakhir Sasuke kembali membuat Kakashi ciut, dengan segera iblis itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah jika dia berkata sedikit lagi saja nyawanya akan melayang.

Sebenarnya Kakashi melihat semuanya. Ia penasaran foto apa yang diam-diam diambil Sasuke tadi. Atau jangan-jangan… Sasuke mengambil foto itu? jadi… Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya? Ah tidak, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengetahui semua itu dengan cepat. Lagipula jika Sasuke mengerti maksud foto itu, ia pasti tak akan percaya begitu saja. Karena semua yang terjadi sangat tidak sesuai dengan logika yang ada. Tapi Sasuke kan jenius?

Mulai detik ini, Kakashi benar-benar berjanji akan merahasiakan semua arti dari foto itu dari Sasuke maupun Naruto. Biarkan Sasuke dan Naruto sendirilah yang mengetahui semuanya. Karena menurut Kakashi, cerita ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

Apa mungkin ia harus memberitahu Iruka, Madara, Dan Hashirama? Ya, malaikat-malaikat dan iblis itu harus diberitahu agar mereka juga tutup mulut mengenai kebenaran foto yang ada di tangan Sasuke saat ini.

Dan dibalik maskernya, Kakashi menyeringai… seringaian khas kaum iblis yang menjadi lambang kebanggaan semua kaum iblis.

.

"Sakura-chan, kau sedang apa?" Naruto dengan beraninya bertanya pada majikannya, tidak seperti dulu. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Sakura. Tidak ada lagi rasa malu yang menari dalam tubuhnya sampai wajahnya memerah hebat jika berada di dekat Sakura.

"Ini, belajar buat ulangan Matematika besok. Kenapa Naruto? Kau mau menghasutku agar tak belajar?" Sakura menyeringai, menebak maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja tidak, kan? Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hasutan-hasutan itu dengan sengaja pada Sakura karena dia sendiri menyukai Sakura. Kecuali saat si Teme sensian itu yang menyuruhnya. Bukannya dia ikhlas disuruh-suruh begitu dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mau dibilang pengecut dan tak professional.

"Menghasut? Kau bercanda? Hahaha… Mana mungkin, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak sejahat itu," Naruto tertawa garing, membuat suasana sekitar menjadi awkward.

"Benarkah? Kupikir semua setan pasti ingin manusia yang dijaganya masuk neraka, kan? makanya dia menghasut kami para manusia agar menjadi pendosa?" Sakura menanggapi tawa Naruto dengan pertanyaan kembali. Namun ia berkata sambil tetap focus mengerjakan soal-soal latihan.

"Yah… sebenarnya sih begitu. Tapi…" 'hal itu tidak berlaku untukku kepadamu, Sakura-chan,' Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam batin. Bisa kaget kan si Sakura kalau dia ngomong begitu secara blak-blakan? Hello, itu sama saja menyatakan cinta secara tak langsung. Dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang sebodoh itu.

"Tapi apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau berbeda? Atau… ah aku tahu!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah Naruto. Pena yang tadi digenggamnya pun kini dilepaskan. Seolah dia menarik suatu kesimpulan yang akurat.

Naruto diam. Masak sih Sakura beneran bisa baca pikiran orang? Naruto membatin miris dalam hati. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Naruto harus menjadi iblisnya manusia yang bernama Sakura ini? Manusia yang benar-benar tidak jelas berapa inderanya. Jangan-jangan dia juga punya indera lebih dari enam? Dan lagi kenapa dia bisa suka sama manusia yang harusnya dia ceburin ke dalam neraka jahanamlah sekalian. Aaaa! Apa benar Sakura bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Tau apa?" Naruto berusaha berbicara se-natural mungkin. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak super duper kencang. Persis seperti author yang saat ini deg degan kembali inget gimana nasibnya jam setengah empat nanti.

"Aku tahu… kau… dan Sasuke bertukar peran kan selama ini? Bahkan dari awal saat kalian datang menjadi iblis dan malaikat penjagaku? Kalian sudah merencanakan ini bahkan sebelum aku terbangun di hari pertama waktu itu, kan?

Naruto sukses hilang arwah saat Sakura melontarkan argumennya. Astaga, jantungnya sudah jedak-jeduk takut kalau selama ini Sakura bisa baca pikirannya dan kembali mengerjainya seperti waktu itu. ternyata Sakura masih memiliki indera yang cukup normal. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Hey ayo jawab?! Iya kan? Kalian menipuku selama ini? Sial… padahal pertamanya aku yang menipu kalian dengan berpura-pura menjadi manusia normal yang tidak bisa melihat makhluk seperti kalian, eh taunya kalian juga menipuku… Hhh!" Sakura marah-marah tidak jelas. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Errr, memang apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mencoba memancing Sakura.

"Hal apa? Tentu saja aku tau! Aku bukan orang bodoh. Dari awal sebenarnya aku tau kalau ada yang aneh dari kalian berdua. Sasuke tingkahnya menyebalkan seperti iblis, dan kau malah baik padaku seperti malaikat. Iya, kan? Ayo mengakulah!" Sakura masih bersikeras mempercayai argumennya.

"Hah?" Naruto cengok lagi mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bagus bagus… itu artinya Sakura bukanlah manusia yang peka. Terbukti dari argumennya yang super duper salah.

"Pft… tentu saja bukan! Memangnya aku dan Teme itu pembohong? Haha, bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran begitu…" Naruto menahan tawanya.

Sakura masih memasang wajah curiga. Melihat hal itu Naruto menghela napas sesaat.

"Begini… memang mungkin aku dan Sasuke tidak seperti para malaikat dan iblis pada umumnya. Namun… kupikir itu normal, itu karakter kami masing-masing. Seperti aku yang seperti ini, Sasuke yang tsundere akut, dan teman-teman kami lainnya. Ada yang angkuh padahal dia malaikat, ada yang lebay… ya begitulah," Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. Walau penjelasannya sedikit tidak nyambung.

Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu mengatakan oh dan kembali melanjutkan belajarnya yang tertunda. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura dalam diam. Hah…

Padahal, dalam hati Sakura sudah menyeringai-nyeringai tidak jelas. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Ia juga bahkan tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah bertukar peran sejak awal. Dia bukan orang bodoh, hey. Namun dia hanya berpura-pura bodoh, dia hanya mencoba memancing Naruto. Entah Naruto yang terlalu naïf atau Sakura yang terlalu berbohongnya.

Baru beberapa detik suasana kembali damai, Sasuke si sarkastik datang memecah kedamaian. Dengn lankah angkunya, lalu dengan cueknya dia duduk di ranjang milik Sakura, tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Teme, dari mana saja kau? Hebat sekali… betah sekali kau ngambek sampe malam begini baru kembali lagi…" Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan wajah bosan Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja?" Sakura memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah tempat tidur. Sasuke tetap tak bereaksi.

"Oh ayolah, Teme… kau sensian sekali! Labil seperti ibu-ibu hamil! Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Naruto masih mencoba mencairkan pertahanan Sasuke.

"Ah, mungkin itu memang karakternya Sasuke, Naruto… sudahlah… tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm, ya mungkin… memang karakternya sensian ya, Sakura-chan? Bahkan kesenstifannya mengalahkan kau yang bergender perempuan. Hahaha," bagus, setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke langsung mendelik.

Sasuke kesal. Sangat kesal. Kenapa? Kalian tanya kenapa dia kesal? Jawabannya mudah saja. Satu… dimulai saat Sakura ketahuan menipunya dengan berpura-pura menjadi manusia normal, dua… si hentai Kakashi mengganggunya, tiga… dia dihina oleh partnernya sendiri. Dan empat… dia cemburu… Heh?! Apa yang ke empat? Apa author salah ketik? Baiklah… Sasuke memang cemburu, kok. Ya akhirnya dia mengakui… jika Haruno itu benar-benar membawa bencana bagi kehidupannya. Dia iri. Kenapa Naruto bisa-bisanya tertawa dengan Sakura tepat di depannya? Mana menghinanya lagi… Gzzz.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, Dobe? Tawamu memuakkan!"

"Tidak bisa, Teme. Kesensianmu benar-benar menggelikan!" Naruto nyengar-nyengir menahan tawa. Dia tak ingin Sasuke kembali mengamuk karena ulahnya.

"Naruto…" Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan wajah serius. Membuat suasana garing seketika.

Sasuke memandang was was ke arah Sakura. Apa lagi sekarang? heh… jangan bilang kalau si Haruno itu ingin menyatakan cinta pada Naruto? Seperti yang di komik-komik shoujo itu… heh, dan dari mana pula Sasuke mengetahui seluk-beluk komik shoujo?

"ya, Sakura-chan? Kenapa?"

"… Tidak… tidak apa-apa, hahaha," Sakura tidak jadi bicara.

Hell, apa Haruno itu sudah sinting, sekarang? batin Sasuke ngeri. Sasuke baru tahu bahwa otak manusia yang memiliki indera lebih itu ternyata lebih freak dari yang ia bayangkan. Mana sampai tertawa tidak jelas begitu.

"Haruno. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Yeay! Bahkan sekarang Sasuke yang lebih sinting. Buat apa dia bicara dengan Sakura? Berdua saja lagi. Katanya dia benci Sakura? Atau… jangan-jangan dia juga lagi yang jatuh cinta sama Sakura? Perlu ubah pairing jadi SasuSaku? Hhhh…

Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk. Naruto hanya diam melihat keduanya. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tak meletakkan rasa cemburu pada Sasuke sedikitpun. Ya… namun Naruto merasa sedikit curiga. Tak biasanya Sasuke beramah-tamah pada Sakura? Mungkin Sasuke tahu sesuatu.

.

"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara padaku, Sasuke-kun, bahkan berdua saja," Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Diiringin dengan seringaian andalannya yang entah kenapa author rasa Sakura ini yandere-nya kerasa banget.

"Hn… tidak usah sok ramah padaku," Sasuke mendengus sinis.

"Hey… sok? Kau pikir keramahanku padamu ini sok?"

"Ya, apa lagi?"

"Hah… ayolah. Kau tau, aku memang salah karena membohongi kalian berdua. Dan aku sebenarnya tahu kalau Naruto menyukaiku," hey, Sakura… kenapa kau begitu jujur di depan Sasuke?

"Lalu? Kau juga menyukainya?" dalam hati sebenarnya Sasuke berdoa agar Sakura berkata tidak.

"Tidak… karena sebenarnya. Aku tertarik padamu."

**TBC** or **End**

* * *

**A/N: **okesip chap ini selesai dengan sangat pendek. Mana ga diedit. Saya mau otw ke sekolah liat kelulusan saya. *bawa muka flat*

Mind to review minna?

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ahhh, Makasih buat minna-cama*?* yang udah doain nilai UN saya XD ah! Bener-bener bahagia, seriusan ini! Pokoknya semester ini nilai saya ga ada yang di bawah 8 dan itu bener-bener sesuatu *ciumin reviewers satu-satu* #lebaylu dan Nem saya… di atas 36 XD pokoknya harapan kekabul deh, dan jadi semangat namatin cerita ini #uhyee

* * *

**Balesan Review:**

_**Sasu bakal nerima Saku? **_Liat aja, okeh? _**Rahasia pihak angels cs sama Evil cs? **_Haha emang ada rahasia kok, dan mungkin agak maksa sih rahasianya #apaan _**Saku tau Sasu suka sama Naru? **_Err, coba tanya sama Saku-nya deh wkwkwk _**Saku suka Sasu dalam artian apa?**_ Dalam artian suka cinta gitu… _**Foto yang ditemuin Sasuke? **_Ntar juga bakal author kasih tau kok, muehehe _**Kakashi jadi iblis? **_Wkwk ga tau kenapa langsung mutusin si Kakashi jadi iblis, abis wajah dan sifat hentainya*?* meyakinkan sih _**Ini fic yaoi ya, thor?**_ Iya, maaf ya :( _**Semoga Sasuke sadar dan jadi suka sama cewek… **_err… ano, liat aja nanti deh, bingung ngomongnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Inspiration by**: Black Butler Comic (Kuroshitsuji), budhis culture

**Pairing:** NaruSasu/SasuNaru

NaruSaku

SasuSaku

**Story by**: Kuas tak bertinta

**Warning:**Supernatural fic, shou-Ai, straight, OOC, typo(s), not standard language, freak story, bad ending, etc.

**Rate :** T

**Summary**:Apa jadinya jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis yang harusnya menjadi rival dan membenci manusia yang harusnya dilindungi, si iblis malah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harusnya dibenci…

* * *

**When the Angel Falls in Love with the Devil**

"Hey, Naruto! Ayo sini! Dan… di mana partner tercintamu?" Madara senyam-senyum gaje, menyeringai senang karena melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berkedut pertanda kesal. _Well,_ siapa yang tidak kesal jika Sasuke dibilang partner tercintanya? Dia saja benci dengan malaikat jelek itu. Jelek? Ah… dasar Naruto, pandai juga berbohongnya… iblis gitu loh.

"Diam kau, Madara! Aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengar ejekanmu, baka! aku ke sini karena bosan!" Naruto memasang _deathglare_ ala iblisnya. Madara? Dia hanya bisa cekakak-cekikik melihat _deathglare_ amatiran itu.

"Oh ya? Akhirnya kau bosan juga menjaga Sakura-chan tercintamu itu…" Hashirama angkat bicara, mendukung Madara rupanya.

"Sakura tercinta apa?" Naruto pura-pura bego, padahal sebenarnya bego beneran.

"Ah, kau jangan pura-pura polos begitu… kita sudah lama tinggal satu rumah, tentu saja semua makhluk tau akan kecintaanmu itu…" Hashirama makin nyolot, Madara makin pasang wajah ngetroll. Naruto kicep.

"Hey, sudahlah… jangan menggoda bocah itu," Iruka membela Naruto rupanya.

Yang lain kicep, menuruti perkataan Iruka. Naruto mendengus kecil lalu membaur dengan konfrensi akbar makhluk penjaga keluarga Haruno lainnya.

"UNO!" teriak Hashirama mendadak.

"Jadi… kalian kumpul-kumpul begini hanya untuk bermain… UNO?!" mata Naruto melotot, merasa _absurd _melihat kenistan teman seperjuangannya. Hey, mereka itu malaikat dan iblis, dan sekarang apa? Memainkan permainan anak-anak?

"Yah… sekarang coba kau sebutkan permainan lain yang bisa kita mainkan selain ini?" Hashirama bertanya sarkas.

"Tentu saja membully bocah ingusan itu, Hashi… tidak ada mainan lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu, kan?" Madara mulai memasang wajah _troll_nya lagi.

"Hah! Kau benar Madara… Hey, sejak kapan aku jadi akrab dengan iblis sepertimu?!" ah, Hashirama yang malang, rupanya ia baru sadar bahwa ia dan Madara adalah musuh bebuyutan.

Naruto _sweetdrop_ dengan cepat. Dia sedikit ilfeel menatap dua makhluk senior itu.

Dan saat itu, Kakashi datang…

"Yo, Minna!" Kakashi berjalan mendekat dengan tangan kanan yang melambai serta tatapan yang tak lepas dari buku tercintanya.

'Gzzz… satu makhluk aneh lagi,' Naruto membatin miris.

.

"…."

Sasuke _stay cool_, Sakura _stay _yandere #apaan.

"Err… Sasuke-kun? Kau mendengarku, kan?" tanya Sakura masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke merasa gila sekarang. _What da fakh_? Cinta segi apaan ini?! Apa sih yang author pikirkan sampai membuat cinta lingkaran begini?! Apa author kurang puas menyiksa Sasuke dengan menyuruhnya jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan menjadi gay? Ya, walaupun Sasuke _enjoy _aja disuruh begitu. Sekarang… nenek sihir(bagi Sasuke) dihadapannya ini malah menyukainya?!

"Hn," Demi buku icha-icha Kakashi! Sasuke Cuma jawab hn? Hn dia bilang? Untung dia berbicara pada Sakura, kalau yang ada di sebelahnya itu Naruto, dia bisa tuli beberapa detik setelah bilang hn itu mungkin.

"Hey, aku serius. Aku tertarik padamu… tertarik seperti yang Naruto rasakan padaku," Sakura _stay calm._

"Bisakah kau tidak usah membahas kecintaan Naruto padamu?" Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Bisa saja… aku tau kau cemburu, kan? aku tau kau selalu mengatai Naruto aneh karena menyukaiku yang jelas-jelas manusia ini, tapi sadarkah kau, Sasuke? Kau juga aneh, kau menyukai Naruto, kan?" dalem hati Sasuke sudah asdfghjkl. Kalo kata Syahrini, hati Sasuke udah kayak kesapu petir cetar membahana badai dalam artian negatif.

"Hn… daripada membahas hal tak penting itu, tujuan awalku berbicara denganmu adalah ini," _Good_, Sasuke! _Good_! Kau benar-benar keren! Kau bisa tetap _cool _bahkan setelah ketangkap basah suka Naruto.

Mata hijau Sakura berpindah menatap selembar foto yang di tangan Sasuke. Senyum manisnya perlahan memudar. Mata hijaunya sedikit membulat. Ah! Sasuke menangkap gelagat aneh Sakura. Hm, benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.

"Jadi, ke mana hilangnya senyum yanderemu itu, Haruno? Terhisap oleh kekuatan foto ini?" Sasuke gantian menyeringai. Sasuke sedikit bangga bisa meruntuhkan raut yandere Sakura karena selembar foto.

.

"Apa-apaan sih Kakashi brengsek itu?! seenaknya mengusirku mentang-mentang aku berada di wilayah mereka! Aku tau itu kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya Sakura-chan, tapi tidak usah selebay itu, kan?!" Naruto marah-marah sendirian di tangga. Kakinya menaiki tangga dengan menghentak-hentak kasar. Melampiaskan kemarahan dengan cara yang kekanakan. _Well_, siapa peduli?

**Flashback:**

"Hei, Kakashi!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya menyambut hangat kedatangan Kakashi.

Kakashi membeku. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? suara cempreng itu… masa iya sih suara Naruto? Ditutupnya buku kebanggaannya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Lalu menatap makhluk kuning yang berada tepat di seberangnya.

Kakashi diem. Hadeh… gimana sih? Padahal Kakashi datang ke sini ingin membicarakan rahasia mengenai Naruto, tapi kenapa iblisnya malah ada di sini?!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kakashi bertanya _absurd_.

"Hah? Kenapa aku di sini…? Tentu saja… kan aku ditugaskan menjaga Haruno Sakura yang merupakan anak keluarga ini…" Naruto menjawab makin _absurd_.

Hashirama dan Madara cengok menatap interaksi kedua iblis ini. Iruka masih asyik mengocok kartu. Tapi diem-diem masih menyimak pembicaraan konyol keduanya.

"Hhh… maksudku… ah sudahlah! Keluar dari kamar ini sekarang, Naruto!" Kakashi membentak sadis.

Naruto bingung… Apaan sih, Kakashi ini?! Tumben-tumbenan dia jahat begini? Oh iya… jangan lupakan kalau Kakashi itu iblis, dan jahat adalah hal yang biasa bagi kaum iblis.

"Iya! Keluar sekarang dari sini, kuning!" Madara yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa-apa ikut menyoraki.

Hashirama diam sebentar, lalu ikut-ikutan pasang wajah _troll_. Ah, mungkin Kakashi berniat _membully_ bocah ini, batin hashirama senang.

"Iya! Keluar dari wilayah kami, Naruto! Sekarang!"

"Apaan sih kalian?! Tadi sibuk manggil-manggil ngajak aku main UNO! Sekarang kenapa main usir begini?!"

"Ck… diamlah, bocah! Keluar keluar keluar!" Kakashi menarik Naruto dari tempat duduk sucinya, lalu menyeret paksa hingga Naruto keluar dari kamar itu. klek. Okesip, pintu langsung dikunci. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian cengok di luar.

"Hey, Kakashi! Kenapa kau mengusir Naruto?" Iruka menangkap keanehan partnernya ini dengan curiga.

"… Tentu saja si kece ini ingin _membullynya_, bodoh!" Madara mengambil alih jawaban yang seharusnya dijawab Kakashi.

"Tck! Bukan! Jadi begini.. aku ingin membicarakan soal masa lalu. Kalian ingat, kan dua bocah itu? sepertinya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan fotonya," Kakashi membuka acara rumpian dengan khidmat.

"Foto? Ah! Foto seksi Sakura?!" teriak Hashirama ngasal. Jitakan indah Iruka mendarat ke kepala Hashirama.

"Ah… jadi Sasuke sudah tau, ya?" Madara tetap mengikuti dengan serius.

"Sepertinya belum, nah aku minta kalian jangan bicara apa-apa soal itu…"

"Soal betapa ratanya dada gadis itu?" kali ini Madara menanggapi. Rupanya Madara juga salah pengertian.

"Aku serius baka!" Kakashi menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

**End Flashback**

Naruto masih kesal, mengingat betapa lebaynya Kakashi mengusirnya tadi. Dibongkarnya asal laci-laci kamar Sakura. Hah, biasanya Naruto bahkan tak berani menyentuh meja belajar itu barang secuil saja.

Mata Naruto membulat kala melihat tulisan di buku pink itu. Diary…

Buka tidak buka tidak? Ah… buka saja Naru! Kau kan iblis! Jadi iblis yang professional dong! Setelah mendengar hasutan sang author, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka diary itu.

Lembar pertama…

Ah hanya biodata Sakura.

Lembar kedua…

**1 januari xxx**

_Dear diary…_

_Happy new year! Haha, ini tulisan pertamaku di buku ini. Dan kalian tau? Selain tahun baru, diary baru, aku juga punya rumah baru sekarang. Well, kami pindah. Tapi tak masalah, asalkan aku tak putus kontak dengan kedua sahabatku itu_.

Lembar kesepuluh…

**10 Pebruari xxx**

_Hey diary…_

_Kalian tau? Baru sebulan aku pindah, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah main ke rumahku, loh… Mereka rencananya mau nginep di sini…_

Mata Naruto sedikit membulat… Sasuke? Naruto…?

Dibaliknya lagi halaman diary itu sedikit banyak. sampai tangannya berhenti di lembar yang ditempel sebuah foto.

**15 Juni xxx**

[foto]

_Hey, lihat! Betapa akrabnya kami bertiga saat piknik di atas._

Naruto membeku. Mirip… hanya saja, dia dan sasuke dalam wujud manusia. Apa Sakura itu anak ajaib? Batinnya ngeri. Tapi… dia bahkan tak ingat punya masa kecil seperti ini.

**20 Desember xxx**

_Kau tahu diary?_

_Ini sudah hari ketujuh Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan dunia. Jujur aku sedih, tapi… ya sudahlah. Jika saja saat itu kami tak berenang di sungai itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kaa-san dan Tou-san… mungkin mereka bisa selamat dan hidup sampai sekarang…_

'Jadi anak yang bernama Sasuke dan Naruto itu mati?' Naruto membulatkan matanya. Semakin penasaran dengan isi diary itu.

**1 April xxx**

_Entah Kami-sama mau meng April-fool kan aku atau apa. Tapi aku melihatnya… Sasuke dan Naruto! Pagi ini saat aku baru bangun. Aku tahu, Ishi dan Key akan digantikan karena reinkarnasi atau dimasukkan ke surga dan neraka… tapi aku tak menyangka… manusia yang sudah mati akan dijadikan malaikat dan iblis seperti mereka…_

Dan Naruto, diam membeku.

.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Haruno-san…" Sasuke masih menatap datar, padahal dalam hati udah penasaran setengah mati.

"Itu… dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Jika aku bilang… perpustakaan keluarga Haruno, kau akan menjawabnya?"

"… jika aku bilang tidak?" Giliran Sakura yang menyeringai.

"_Well_… kau cukup menjelaskan siapa dua orang di sebelahmu ini dan aku tak akan berlaku kasar lagi padamu."

"Mereka…."

"Hm? Oh ayolah, kau sudah berjanji tak akan menipu kami lagi, kan?"

"Mereka sahabatku… Sasuke dan Naruto."

Sasuke gantian yang kicep. Jujur dia tak terlalu terkejut, karena sebenarnya dia sudah menerka-nerka siapa kedua orang itu. Berkat Naruto yang memberitahunya akan reinkarnasi, dia pun berpikir… mungkinkah mereka berdua adalah korban dari reinkarnasi itu?

"Reinkarnasi? Jadi dulu… kita bertiga…"

"A-aku tidak yakin… tapi sepertinya, kalian berdua adalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sama…"

.

"Jadi apa kalau bukan foto seksi itu, Kakashi?!"

"Kau juga sebenarnya tak paham apa yang aku bicarakan, Madara?!"

"Hm… sejujurnya… tidak," bagus… benturkan kembali kepalamu, Kakashi-san.

"Begini, senior-seniorku yang pintar! Kalian ingat sahabat Haruno Sakura?! Yang mati bulan Desember lalu?" kakashi menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap perkataannya.

"Ya, aku ingat, dan tak usah memakai aksen menjijikan seperti itu, Kakashi…" Iruka mengoreksi.

"Cih! Baiklah baiklah… Nama mereka berdua Sasuke dan Naruto. Sama persis dengan kedua amatiran itu. Lalu, bahkan wajah mereka sangat mirip dengan manusia itu…"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau reinkarnasi itu ada?" Madara benar-benar serius kali ini. Semoga…

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa karatina kita yang bertahun-tahun? Masa mereka baru meninggal tiba-tiba berubah jadi makhluk halus dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang singkat? Karatina kita saja sampai jutaan tahun lamanya!" Hashirama ada benarnya, biarpun kalimat terakhirnya terbilang mendramatisir.

"Aku tau… waktu di dunia iblis dan malaikat… berbeda dengan waktu di dunia manusia…" Iruka menanggapi.

"Jadi artinya… mereka adalah makhluk yang sama?"

**TBC **or **End**?

* * *

**A/N:** ROFL… jiahaha, oke ini cepter emang agak abstrak… tapi gapapa deh… yeay! Akhirnya semua narik kesimpulan yang sama! Sasuke dan Naruto adalah orang yang sama…

Oke minna-san! _**Mind to review? **_

Review kalian menentukan kelanjutan fic ini loh wkwk *ngilang*

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


End file.
